


Fate?

by Yohanbubz



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: I love yohangyul so much, Like I can't find a yohangyul fic anywhere, M/M, My first time writing a m/m fic don't kill me, Preschool, School, preschool maknae line, teacher yohan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-02-13 08:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21491539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yohanbubz/pseuds/Yohanbubz
Summary: Yohan never believe in love. It' a fad for him.The only love he had was for all of his students and they are his world.But will that perception of love for him change?
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin, Kim Yohan/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 17
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

** _ Kim Yohan _ **

_Left, Left, Left. _

“Am I suppose to grow old, single and withered? Urgh” Yohan exclaimed to himself.

He finally downloaded the new dating app that Wooseok recommended to him. That one app that apparently allow him to meet his ‘love of my life’. Utter nonsense.

Love is just a fad.

Yohan continues to swipe left a few more times and telling himself that the moment the clock turns 10.30pm he better be switching off his phone to get ready for bed.

“Just a few more swipes. There should be at least someone who’s at least looks decent here.”

And maybe luck was on his side, he stopped swiping when a profile caught his eyes. The said guy picture in the profile looks decent enough. And he’s profile doesn’t sound too cheesy. And they’re the same age. Hmm not bad.

_Lee Hangyul, 24_

_Sup bruh_

Ok, his description can do better but visually, Yohan is already somewhat attracted to him and his fingers seem to know better and he swiped right.

_MATCH!_

“WE MATCH? WE FUCKING MATCH HOLYYYYYYY!!!!” Yohan was shocked to find out that he matched with this guy.

It was not his first match but somehow, he felt ecstatic. He tried to calm down and not make it into a scene. Before Wooseok barge into his room, he better lower down his volume and play it cool. And so, he exits the app, not thinking much about it and throw the phone on his bed as he makes his way to the kitchen.

“So I heard your screaming just now. Were you on the app?” Wooseok asked him as he past by the said male who’s watching a movie in the living room.

“App what app? I was not on any app” Yohan tried to defend himself.

No way in hell is Wooseok knowing that he took up his advice to go on the dating app to have a ‘lively love life’ as he like to said.

“Bitch please, I’ve known you for over 10 years, just come clean. You were on the app right?”

“Fine, I was. No big deal. I just match with this guy. That’s all. Not like we are ever going to talk.” Yohan gave up trying to defend himself and just tell Wooseok the truth. But he put it out so blatantly.

“OMG YOU WILL FIND YOUR LOVE OF YOUR LIFE AND YOU CAN GO ON A DOUBLE DATE WITH ME AND YOUN AND LIFE WILL BE PERFECT!” Wooseok started shouting and jumping up and down excitedly.

Yohan ignored him and went straight to the kitchen to get a drink before heading to bed.

“Love of my life? Please” Yohan thought before falling asleep, clutching his favourite elephant plushy.

“Teacher Kim! Teacher Kim!” little Hyeongjun waving his hands around, calling for Yohan attention.

The whole class was seated down on the floor, right in front of Yohan. The book of the day “The Very Hungry Caterpillar” was wide open, and Yohan was still on page 5, and they started the book a good 15 minutes ago. Clearly his class have a lot that they would want to share, and Yohan being Yohan, he is soft when it comes to this special batch. Having follow them up from the year before, he tends to give in to them easily.

“Yes Hyeongjunnie?”

“Teacher Kim, you know what? I love to eat apples. Mummy say that if I eat apples, the doctor would not come and bite me!”

“Bite you? But doctors don’t bite you. They help to make you feel better. Right class?”

Ah, only then Yohan realised he made the mistake of asking the class a question. And now his book will be cast aside and the topic will be shifted. From caterpillars to doctors now. Great.

Even after close to 6 years of teaching, this was the only batch that was allowed to break the rules with him and he won’t mind much. Which leads to most of their lessons being shifted away from the main topic.

“Ah Hyeongjun ah! Doctors don’t bite! Dogs bite you. You know my daddy say dogs bite those children who are naughty. I think the dog will bite you Hyeongjun” Minhee exclaim.

Hyeongjun was shocked to hear what Minhee just said. His eyes became watery and Yohan noticed it. He knew within a matter of seconds, those tear-filled eyes will turn on to a full on wailing session.

“Alright! Who would like to help me and make a very long caterpillar in the classroom? Just like the caterpillar in the book?” Yohan shifted all the attention on him.

All the eyes were on him and all these tiny heads bobbed their heads up and down vigorously.

“Shall we make use of the blocks and legos in class? Why not each group choose their own materials to make the caterpillar, and when my bell rings, it’s time for you to show me your masterpiece? Shall we do that?”

“YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!” their loud yesses filled the whole class before the scramble tot heir own corners and take the different things that were available in class.

Yohan knew this will result the classroom turning into a disaster area, but he have full faith in these children as he knew they will be able to clean up and place back everything at the correct place.

Yohan took the opportunity and approach Hyeongjun who was still on the floor. He sat cross legged in front of the curly hair boy and lifted him off the floor to put him on his lap.

“Jun-ah, are you feeling sad?” he ask the little one softly, while cradling him.

“Teacher, am I naughty? Minhee say the dog will bite me because I’m naughty. I don’t want the dog to bite me. I’m not naughty. I always help to put back the colour pencils inside the box back” Hyeongjun said out, while trying his best to hold on the tears.

“No, you’re not naughty. No one is in the class, and remember we don’t like to use that word. Minhee is just playing around. I will talk to him later alright?” Yohan reassured the boy on his lap while giving him a hug.

He knows he’s not supposed to have favourites but Hyeongjun was too adorable to not hug and his antics made Yohan soft.

The only part that Yohan dislikes is that Hyeongjun have the tendency to wipe his tears and mucus whenever he has his crying session on Yohan shirt.

Oh well, that’s what you get for being a preschool teacher. He’s used to it after 6 years taking the little ones.

He placed Hyeongjun back on the floor after seeing that he was calmer. He told him to walk to the sink area to wash his face before joining his groupmates to build the long caterpillar, which somehow leads Hyeongjun to giggling. Even up till now, Yohan never knew why these kids will giggle at random moments.

Yohan was about to stand up when Eunsang came up to him.

“Teacher Kim..”

“Yes, Eunsangie?”

Ah, Eunsang, Yohan knew where this will be going. Even before saying anything, the said boy climbed into his lap, his head on Yohan’s chest. Yohan can’t help but just smile and let him be. Eunsang have got to be one of the most random boy ever, doing things unexpecetedly, but at the same time, he is the more advanced student in class as compared to his peers.

“Teacher Kim, you know what? My uncle likes to eat apples too”, ah here comes the story.

Yohan isn’t even taken aback anymore about Eunsang story time. He will stop playing in the middle of the day just to come up to Yohan and tell him that he ate bread for breakfast or that his parents wore blue to work today. Yohan was unfazed of such situations already. This was his second year in a row taking this class, and he knew his students’ behaviour and antics at the back of his hand.

“Ah, he likes apples too I see.”

“Yeah and you know why he likes apples? Because it’s red.” And Eunsang giggled

“Oh but we have green apples and yellow apples too right?”

“I know that. But my uncle only eats red apples. He said that green apple tastes funny”

And with that Eunsang stood up and went back to his group.

Yohan just shakes his head, and have a laugh by himself.

Eunsang’s stories about his family are quite intriguing and at times whenever one of his parents came to fetch him, Yohan will share about the stories that Eunsang said and they’ll have a laugh together.

The day came to an end ever so quickly and it was time for the children to go home. He released the students who were taking the transport back home first, before calling out the children whose parents or guardians came to fetch them.

Once the last of the children, went home, he close the main gate and made his way back to the class to pack up his stuff to go home.

“Long day huh?” Seungwoo, the teacher from the class next door ask as he pass by Yohan class to go to the office.

“Tell me about it. My children endless chattering, and their energy are on a whole new level today” Yohan told Seungwoo.

“Yohan please, you give in to them just because they are your babies”, Seungwoo knew how much he loved this class and just had to teased him.

With that the both of them head over to the staff office to sign out before making their way out of the school.

While walking to the bus stop, Yohan felt his phone buzzing, but he didn’t bother to check it as he was telling Seungwoo about the whole doctor and dog biting conversation they had in class.

“I swear your kids comes up with interesting things on a daily basis. Like what in the world happen at home for all of these conversations to pop up?”

“I have no idea Seung. I swear at times, I suspect them to be high on something”

They laughed at Yohan last comment before Seungwoo noticed that his bus has reach. Saying their goodbyes, they parted ways and Yohan settled down on the bench, knowing that his bus will take time to reach.

He took out his phone to text Wooseok to pick up dinner as he was lazy to cook anything. Just as he was about to unlock his phone, he saw a notification.

A notification from that dating app. Weird.

He tapped on the notification and the dating app screen opens up.

_Lee Hangyul sends you a message_


	2. Chapter 2

Yohan almost dropped his phone when he saw who sent him a message.

Keyword almost. His phone was brand new. No way in hell is he going to drop it.

Yohan was debating whether he should open up the message or not.

Curiosity gets the best of him and he opens the message.

_Hi! I’m Hangyul._

_Ah we’re the same age, cute!_

_I mean you, no I mean the age. _

_Oh god. _

Yohan wanted to laugh seeing the messages that this guy was sending him. Was he drunk or something?

And he called him cute. Wow.

Yohan bus came and he board the bus, thanking the universe that there was an empty seat.

_Hey! I’m Yohan,_

_Haha, nice we’re the same age. _

Yohan typed back and sent the message. To be honest, he have no idea how to respond, so he just sent those two messages back.

He went back to his phone home screen to text Wooseok to pick up dinner before switching off his mobile data to concentrate in his drama for his long bus ride home.

Once he reached home, he threw his bag by the side of his work desk and his phone on his bed before jumps into the shower to freshen up after a whole day of entertaining 5 year olds.

“YAH KIM YOHAN! I BOUGHT CHINESE FOOD!”

Yohan heard Wooseok screaming at him and he screamed back at Wooseok signalling that he heard what Wooseok just said.

Stepping out of the shower, feeling refresh, he grabbed his phone and walked out to the living room.

Wooseok have already placed their dinner on the coffee table, but his housemate was nowhere visible. Yohan guessed he was a taking a shower judging from the music that was blasting from the toilet in the kitchen.

Yohan decided to wait for Wooseok to finish his shower before starting dinner. Scrolling through his social media while passing time, a notification suddenly came in.

_Lee Hangyul sends you a message. _

Yohan sat straight up when he saw the notification and quickly open up the app.

_Hi there Yohan! So what are you up to now?_

To be honest, Yohan did not expect that this guy would even reply back to his messages. Wooseok always called his replies cold and heartless since he rarely uses emoticons and will always put in proper punctuation and spelling for everything.

_Ah, just having dinner with my housemate. _

The reply came in instantaneously.

_Nice! What are you having?_

_Hope I’m not interrupting you having a good time with your housemate!_

Yohan was surprised that he replied immediately and he was actually keen to have a conversation. Wow. He was about to reply back when Wooseok steps out of the shower.

“Yohan ah! Give me 5 mins and we can eat!”

“OK!”

Yohan quickly dimmed his phone screen so that Wooseok would not see what he was doing as the said man walked behind him to go to his room.

_Ah no, you’re not disturbing. I’m still waiting for him to eat. _

_We’re having Chinese food. _

Yohan saw the 3 dots appearing below his message and he knows that the man at the other end of the chat is typing a reply. Still sitting straight up, eyes fixed on his phone awaiting the reply on the other side.

_I love Chinese food! Hands down prawn and chives dumpling are the best!_

_What’s your favourite food then?_

Yohan fingers flew across the keyboard without realizing and a smile crept up on his face.

_Same! Well any kind of dumplings are my favourite. _

_So what are you doing now?_

“Excuse me, what’s with that smile on your face? And who are you texting?” Wooseok plopped down next to Yohan.

“Uhm nothing. I was just telling Seungwoo about my class conversation today. You know how much of a crackhead my babies are”

“Hah, your babies. They follow the best. Look at who’s their teacher. The biggest crackhead ever” Wooseok laughed while reaching for the container of dumplings on the table.

“Idiot. I’m not a crackhead” Yohan replied before looking down at his phone to check if Hangyul replied him or not.

_I thought you’ll never asked me hahaha_

_I’m on my way home. Urgh long bus journey sucks_

Yohan quickly shoot out a reply before Wooseok suspects anything and chuck his phone aside.

_Oh, I love long bus journey. At least I get to listen to my songs playing. _

He grabbed his food on the table and the remote control before switching on Netflix.

“Yohan ah, can you clean up? Youn is outside and we want to go for a night walk” Wooseok asked Yohan with that annoyingly pleading tone.

“Urgh idiots in love, fine leave me alone to clean up this mess and wallow in my loneliness. Get lost”

“You are the best friend I can ever get!” Wooseok hugged Yohan before running to the front door to greet his boyfriend.

“Hi there Yohan!” Seungyoun waved at him,

Yohan waved back and shoo-ed the both of them out of the house.

He started to clear the table and separated the trash from the recyclables. He prefers to clean when Wooseok is not around as the other man will just chuck everything and he never wipe the table properly.

Yohan is quite particular about cleanliness, this he rather do the cleaning up on his own rather than having someone else doing it with him but afterwards he’ll have to clean again if it’s not up to standard.

Once the table is all clean, and the kitchen is pretty much sparkly, Yohan took his phone and decided to head off to bed. Somehow he feels tired from the whole day and is looking forward to a date with his bed.

While walking to his room he saw that he have a few notifications from Hangyul.

_Ah you’re one of the sentimental one I guess?_

_I fall asleep rather quickly if it’s a long bus ride. So whatever songs I was listening to will get drowned out easily hahaha_

_So what songs do you listen to?_

Yohan jumped on his bed, sat cross legged and type his reply to Hangyul.

_I like to listen to slow songs in the bus. _

_But secretly I’m a punk rock listener. _

The three dots appeared again.

_Oh I thought you went to sleep already hahaha_

_Slow songs huh? So a John Legend fan maybe?_

_And punk rock? WOW! Personally I like all songs and I listen to punk rock too. _

Oh wait, is he being sarcastic with me just because I took a few hours to reply to his previous text, Yohan thought to himself.

_Hah, lol. I was busy with my friend just now. _

_John legend? Nah, more of a Paul Kim fan._

_And definitely a P!ATD follower through and through. _

Yohan waited for the response to comes in, lo and behold, the response did come in immediately.

_P!ATD huh? Hmm I like their songs too, especially their early albums. _

_So I’m guessing your friend is off to bed already?_

Yohan swiftly type his response while settling back towards the pillow, legs stretched out, his spine upright.

_Same their early albums are the best one as compared to their recent albums. _

_Nope he went out on a night walk with his boyfriend leaving the lonely me. _

He expected a reply to come in immediately, but surprisingly the replies comes in minutes after that.

_Ah poor you.._

_It’s ok! You have me here to accompany you tonight! _

_So what are you working as?_

Yohan let out a sarcastic laugh when he read Hangyul’s reply. Yohan thought that Hangyul really is trying hard to flirt with him. Too bad, Yohan have zero flirting experience and he basically suck at it.

_Hah, thanks I guess?_

_I’m a preschool teacher. _

_You?_

This time round the reply came in instantaneously.

_Preschool teacher? That’s sweet! I bet the kids all love you!_

_And the small children are obviously so cute!_

_I’m a train engineer. _

Yohan can really feel his eyelids getting heavier, but he tries his best to hold on and reply to Hangyul first.

_Cute? At times, but most of the times, I feel like I get bullied by them. _

_Train engineer? Must be pretty smart. _

Despite trying his best to fight the sleepiness that was consuming him, he finally gave in and lied down on his pillow and within seconds Yohan went off to dream land.

_Lee Hangyul sends you a message_

_Lee Hangyul sends you a message_

_Lee Hangyul sends you a message_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesss actually I've written half of chapter 2 on the same day I posted chapter 1 but I get so distracted easily hahaha! So right now everything is in Yohan's pov let's see if we ever going to find out Hangyul POV!
> 
> Y'all can hit me up on twitter @yohanbubz or on my cc --> https://curiouscat.me/Yohanbubz


	3. Chapter 3

Yohan woke up to his phone alarm ringing right by his ear. He took the phone, look at the screen and just groans to himself.

Never a morning person, he just throws the phone to one side before dragging himself to the bathroom to shower and get ready for work.

In his mind his thoughts are just that it’s Friday and it’s the last teaching day before weekend come and take over. As much as he loves his career, he loves the weekends more. Who doesn’t right?

8.30am.

He’s finally done getting ready, grabbing a packet of biscuit and his beloved iced coffee in his travel mug, he’s all ready for work. One thing that he’s really thankful for is that he starts work later than usual, thus he can avoid the peak hour rush but the downside is he also ends work later than other people.

Throughout the whole journey to work, all Yohan cared about was the music playing in his ear and the coffee he was sipping slowly. He can’t be bothered to check his phone even though he saw some notifications. It’s too early for him to function anyway and replying to all those messages will just make him more irritated than he already was.

“Teacher Yohan!! I miss you!” little Hyeongjun ran up to Yohan and hug his right leg.

Yohan just look down at him and smiled. Ah, yes those little smiles really do make his morning better on a daily basis.

“Jun-ah, I’m sorry but I can’t carry you now. But you can walk beside me while I put down my things, shall we?” Yohan said, trying to get Hyeongjun to detach himself away from Yohan’s leg.

The little curly haired boy gave him a pout but willingly let go of his arms from Yohan’s leg. He instead stood right next to Yohan waiting for the elder man to move forward to wherever he was going.

Yohan made his way to his desk in the classroom and placed his bag and things on the little shelf right beside the desk. He quickly gulped down the remaining of his coffee before placing the cup on his table.

“Thanks Yuvin for looking after my class,” Yohan thanked his co-teacher who helped him to look after the class in the morning before he steps in.

“No need to thank me. It’s literally our shared responsibility. Oh, and Minhee parents wrote a note for you in the communication book. Seems like the boy have said some weird things back home again,” Yuvin informed him before retreats out to the office to continue his work before taking his afternoon class.

Yohan sigh when he heard that Minhee’s parents had wrote some things in the communication book. It’s not that he don’t like that set of parents, to be honest, this is the only batch of students that he gets along well with all the parents and they truly understands the way he teacher and discipline the children. It’s just that Minhee’s parents tends to write long notes in the book regarding the different ‘phases’ that their son does at home.

Previously it was about how Minhee had a hard time going to school and what can the parents do to coax him, but the problem was whenever Yohan sees Minhee in school, that boy thoroughly enjoy school.

Yohan walked over to the shelf with the children’s belongings and picked up Minhee’s communication book. Better to get this over and done with then he can move on to the daily schedule they have set.

_Dear Teacher Yohan, _

_We hope you are in the best of health. Just would like to inform you that yesterday Minhee came home saying that he used the word ‘naughty’ on his friend. We have never used such words at home and we would appreciate it if such words are not used in class too. We believe in positive words to enhance the development of our child. We too would like to apologise too if the word that Minhee used have caused some hurt feelings towards his friend. _

_Thank you _

_Minhee’s parents. _

Yohan tried his best to not roll his eyes because he knows his students’ eyes are sharp and will pick up his movements and imitate him whenever they like. Just the other day, he caught Dongpyo putting his hands at his waist and shaking his head, imitating Yohan being upset, when he saw some of his classmates making a mess at the library corner.

_Dear Minhee’s parents, _

_Thank you for asking for my health. I’m doing good. _

_Regarding the incident yesterday, what happen was that we had a discussion about dogs and Minhee mentioned how his dad said that dogs will bite naughty children. In my class, I too refrain from using such words and will always be cautious of the words used. Not too sure where he picked this up, but I’ve reminded him that in the future there should not be such words being used in class anymore. _

_Hope this clears the matter. _

_Thank you_

_Teacher Yohan._

Yohan wrote a straightforward answer. He’s not one to sugar coat anything the children say. He rather the parents see what their children truly are and how they behave in the classroom.

Once he’s done replying it, he placed the book back in Minhee’s allocated slot before gathering all of his children in the middle of the class.

And that’s how the day starts on a daily basis for him.

“Alright class, now who knows what time is it?!” Yohan asked the children enthusiastically.

He knows his class knows what time it is, since it is one of the favourite times in school which is lunch time. And Yohan is already beyond famished at this point of time.

“Me me me! Teacher Yohan I know what time!” Dongpyo was literally jumping up and down from his allocated seat on the floor while waving his hands up and down.

Yohan gestured Dongpyo to answer, to which the said tiny boy shouted out lunchtime, to the extend Seungwoo from next door could hear and even pop his head to see the ruckus.

Yohan apologized for his class nuisance and remind them to lower down their volume as they took their water bottle and queued up to go to the lunch room.

Yohan grabbed his lunchbox and bottle too before leading the tiny ones to the lunch room.

Lunch time was eventful with Dongpyo trying to transfer his vegetables to Hyeongjun, and Hyeongjun having a mini crying session over it. Junho spilling the whole tray of food because his hands were tired trying to carry them to his table, and Eunsang never ending tales about home.

Yohan was just glad that at least after lunch it’s the children’s shower and nap time and only then he’ll be able to eat his lunch peacefully. At times he wonders why he brings his lunchbox to the lunch room when he knows he won’t even be able to eat half of his food thanks to all of the things that happen.

At the end of lunchtime, Yohan closed back his lunchbox that he managed to eat just a few bites and brought the children back to class, handing them over to Yuvin who handles their shower and nap time. He helped to take out their essentials and lay it down near their mattresses that Yuvin have laid down beforehand.

At the end of the shower time, his students, one by one took their places at their own matresses, and their eyes slowly getting droopy. The dimmed lights and the soothing lullaby playing helps the children to calm down and ease them into their nap. But as usual, little Eunsang is the only one with his eyes wide open and looking at Yohan who just settled down at his desk area to finally have his lunch.

Sighing, he made his way to Eunsang’s mattress. He lifted the said kid and placed him on his lap, before cradling him and patting him to sleep.

“Teacher Yohan..” Eunsang whispered, while looking up to Yohan behind his curtain of hair.

“Yes, Eunsangie?”

“Teacher Yohan, you know, my uncle he always takes the bus home.”

Yohan just nodded to the information that Eunsang just informed him. To be honest, Yohan have no idea what else he should say whenever Eunsang spouts all these random informations.

“And you know what, some times when I cannot sleep, I’ll go to my uncle’s room and he will always do this to me so that I will sleep. I think I can sleep now that you do the same teacher”

“Yes, thank you my dear Eunsangie,sshh” Eunsang whispers into his ear and continues to cradle him, and within minutes the boy in his lap snores softly, and Yohan placed him back on his mattress and cover him up with his favourite blanket.

Yohan then went back to his desk to enjoy his 2-hour lunch break before continuing with admin work while his students take their naps.

He fished out his phone from his bag, planning to read his ebook while eating his lunch as to curb his boredom when he notices several notifications that was left unread.

He replied to Wooseok’s messages first, whereby he mentioned that he will not be coming home tonight and will be sleeping over at Seungyoun’s since it’s the weekends and he’ll be back tmr night to spend some quality time with Yohan.

Yohan just roll his eyes at the message and send an ok to Wooseok. Not like as if he’s jealous but Wooseok tends to rub in his face that he has a boyfriend and Yohan doesn’t have one.

After he replied to Wooseok messages, one specific type of notification caught his attention. Well 3 notifications actually.

_Lee Hangyul sends you a message. _

_Lee Hangyul sends you a message._

_Lee Hangyul sends you a message. _

Yohan’s heart kind of did a tiny somersault when he saw the notification. He pressed on the notifications and read the message that was sent to him.

From last night. Uh-oh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh I planned to put this up a few days back, but I forgot and I was on vacation! So here it goes! And yes it's still on Yohan's POV, tbh this whole story will be quite Yohan-centric unless I have more brain juice to make it balance. And to my fellow teachers out there, don't you feel the same sentiments when you receive such notes from parents of your students haahhaahh


	4. Chapter 4

** _ Lee Hangyul _ **

Hangyul has been checking his phone continuously while he was at work. Well, actually he has been checking it since last night.

Even his own brother was curious as to why he kept on unlocking his phone every few minutes.

“Yah, Hangyul, what’s with you checking your phone during dinner time. Are you trying to set a bad example to my son here?” his brother ‘reprimanded’ him.

He then placed his phone at the end of the table and continue with his dinner and cracking light jokes with his nephew. The little boy sitting opposite him was animatedly sharing stories about what he did in school earlier in the day to his parents and Hangyul but Hangyul is not quite focusing to his story. All he could think about was whether his messages have been replied or not.

He was curious why his earlier messages received fast replies earlier on but halfway through his dinner the replies stopped. Was he asking too much questions? Was he too intruding?

He tried to be more assertive as Byungchan always suggests him to do. All his past crushes failed as he never had the confident to take the initiative and make the first move.

This time round, he made the first move and he was glad that the responds was positive, although at times the other party replies can be lukewarm.

Hangyul excused himself from the dinner table, squeezing his little nephew cheeks along the way, grabbed his phone and made his way to his room.

Plopping himself on the bed, he opens up the dating app once again and checked to see if his messages was replied or not.

_I have the same sentiments. My nephew likes to take advantage of me too. _

_Smart? Well not much but average I guess hahaha_

_So what do you usually do at night?_

He reads again the messages he sent, ensuring that it doesn’t sound too overbearing and pressurising.

His messages were not even read by the other party.

Sighing, Hangyul clicked on the tiny picture at the top right hand corner of the app.

It opens up to the profile of the guy Hangyul was talking to.

Kim Yohan.

When Hangyul came across his profile, he was awestruck. He has been on the dating app for almost a year, but he had never felt this awestruck by just seeing a picture. He immediately swiped right on him and prayed so hard that the other man too will swipe right on him.

A few days past and finally the one notification that Hangyul was waiting for finally appeared.

_You have a new match._

_Kim Yohan matched with you. _

He was putting his little nephew to sleep at that point of time and had to hold it in him to not shout out loud or jump up out of joy. He held on to his excitement until his nephew was fully asleep, transferring him to his bed before making his way to his room to have a little dance fest.

He decided not to send a message immediately as to not look too ‘greedy’. He kept it in until the next morning to send in his message.

It took Yohan a several hours to reply but, after that the reply came in instantly.

But now, his phone became silent again.

It’s already lunchtime and Hangyul’s mind was not fully at his workplace. Luckily for him, there isn’t much for him to do, just to ensure that the trains ran smoothly. Unless there’s any breakdowns then he’ll have to rush down to the site. But if not, he can enjoy the luxury of the air condition in the office, looking at the train system every once in a while.

Hangyul was having lunch with Byungchan when suddenly his phone chimes. Twice.

_Kim Yohan sends you a message. _

_Kim Yohan sends you a message. _

“Oh.My.Goodness.” Hangyul exclaimed, slamming down his chopsticks onto the tray and quickly unlocking his phone.

_Hah, sorry for the late reply. _

_I fell asleep last night. _

Hangyul smiled at the response, knowing that at least he wasn’t ignored. It just that the other party fell asleep.

_Oh no, it’s ok. I wasn’t waiting for you. _

_Wait, I mean, I wasn’t checking my phone. _

_So, how’s your day?_

“Urgh, why do I sound so stupid and needy?!” Hangyul muttered to himself after he replied to Yohan.

He wanted to strangle himself. His replies clearly showed how smitten he is on this boy.

“Because you are stupid” Byungchan replied back nonchalantly.

Hangyul glared at his co worker sitting opposite him and he just laughed back at Hangyul. The audacity.

His phone chimes signalling the messages came in.

_Ah, I’m having my lunch now. _

_You?_

Hangyul quickly shoot of his replies.

_Ah same! Having my lunch too._

_Actually, I was thinking, if you don’t mind, would you like to exchange numbers?_

Hangyul decided to shoot his lucky stars. He knew that it’s too soon to exchange numbers. Heck, they’ve only started messaging each other on the app yesterday, but Hangyul is pretty much smitten by this boy and he really would like to know him better.

Better still, he wanted to ask him out on a date instantly. Just by looking at his face, the smile that made his eyes crinkled into a crescent moon, Hangyul heart is already beating fast for him.

The reply this time round came slightly bit later and he’s quite worried than he actually did cross the line.

Hangyul push all the thoughts aside and finish up his lunch before his lunchtime is over.

Just as he was walking back to his office, his phone chimes again.

_Sure. My number is 010-xxx-xxx_

“OH MY GOD BYUNGCHAN YOU WERE RIGHT!” Hangyul screamed at Byungchan, couldn’t believe what he was reading off the screen.

He shoved the phone screen right in front of Byungchan’s face to show what the message content was.

“I told you, it works all the time if you’re assertive at the right time”, Byungchan coolly shrugged it off and walked away.

Hangyul quickly rush back to his desk. He wants to sit and think first of the message that he wants to send.

Don’t sound stupid. Don’t sound too overbearing. He needs to remember that.

_Hey! Hangyul here! Surprise I guess? Hahahah_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES FINALLY HANGYUL POV. I was almost done with this last week but I was too lazy to finish off the last paragraph. So here it is now!
> 
> And I was an emotional wreck yesterday because my main man, VIXX Leo enlisted today and yesterday was his last fanmeet and everything and I was just an emotionla wreck lol
> 
> Hope y'all like this! Do comment/subscribe and if you have any questions or comments can shoot me at the comment box below or at my curious cat! https://curiouscat.me/Yohanbubz


	5. Chapter 5

** Kim Yohan **

_Ah same! Having my lunch too._

_Actually, I was thinking, if you don’t mind, would you like to exchange numbers?_

Yohan was startled when he read the message. Exchange numbers? He was unsure if he should give it or not. He could not text Wooseok about this. That friend of his will surely torments him about him “finally meeting the love of his life”. Just thinking about it made Yohan roll his eyes.

Being at wits’ ends, Yohan put aside is nearly done lunch and switch on his laptop. The first thing he did was to go to google and type in “Is it to early to give out your number after talking for 2 days”.

A whole list of search lists came up. Some said it was too early, and some say to shoot for the stars. This is seriously not helping at all.

Yohan took a few moments to ponder and think upon his options. To give or not to give? If he give, he might look like he’s in a rush, desperate for attention (Not that he doesn’t love attention. At times he lives for it), but at the same time if he doesn’t give his number, this one and only chance might just slip away. To throw this pride away and at the very least feel loved, or to keep his pride and be single and withered till the end of time.

After much pondering, Yohan finally comes to a conclusion.

_Sure. My number is 010-xxx-xxx_

Throw his pride away, and not be single and withered till the end of time.

“What the fuck did I just do?!” Yohan whispered to himself, having a mental breakdown.

A quiet mental breakdown because there’s still an hour left for the children’s naptime and he does need anyone to wake up seeing their teacher having a mental breakdown over some guy. And he definitely time to process the shit that he did.

He tries to shift his attention away from whatever he just did. He packed up his remaining lunch, throwing the remnants and washing his lunchbox, taking his time to go back to the classroom.

He cleared up his desk, ensuring that there’s only his laptop and other documents in there, his phone long gone chucked at the bottom of his bag. With the phone out of sight, Yohan knows he will not think about it. He continues to write up his lesson plans for the next few weeks, aiming to finish it before the children gets up from their nap.

Time passed by, and somehow Yohan was pretty much absorbed in his own work that he did not realise little Eunsang was by his side. The little boy placed his head on Yohan’s lap, looking up at him with his sleep induced dazed eyes.

The feeling of a heavy object on his lap snapped Yohan back to his reality and he looks down to see Eunsang staring back at him.

“Hey, you’re awake..” Yohan reached out to Eunsang, pulling the small boy into his lap.

One hand holding Eunsang steady on his lap, the other hand saving his work on the laptop before putting the screen down.

“Did you sleep well little Sangie?” Yohan look down at Eunsang, who still look quite dazed and not focused at all.

The little one just nods his head before placing his head on Yohan’s chest. Tiny little fingers playing with Yohan shirt, at times poking his chest lightly. Yohan is pretty ticklish, but his trying his best not to squirm and giggle while the smaller boy continued to poked him. To avoid bursting out laughing, he lifted Eunsang up and placed him on the floor.

“Eunsang ah, shall we wake up your friends now? Do you want to help me to wake up your friend?”

“Yes, but what we say?”

“What do we say? Ah, we are going to tap them lightly and say wake up friend, in a soft voice. Shall we do that?” Yohan forgot that Eunsang rarely ever wakes up first and have never helped him to wake his other friends up.

Slowly guiding Eunsang to the first child, Yohan demonstrated how to wake his other friends up He went to the easies child to wake up, which is Junho. That small boy only ever needed a light tap on his shoulder and he’ll wake up from his nap immediately.

“Junho yah, let’s wake up…” Yohan whispered in his ear while tapping his shoulders lightly.

In a matter of seconds, Junho rubs his eyes, squinting to see who it was that woke him up. Upon seeing Yohan’s face, he breaks out into a little smile and slowly gets up to sit down on his mattress.

“Eunsang, did you see how Teacher did it? Can you help me wake up your other friends now?”

Eunsang nodded his head vigorously and went to find for this first <strike>victim </strike>friend to be woken up.

He went up to Hyeongjun, the tiny curly-haired boy who have the habit of burying himself under the blanket while clutching on tightly to his soft toy bunny to sleep.

Eunsang ripped the blanket away from Hyeongjun before placing both his hands on either side of Hyeongjun shoulder and shaking him forcefully.

“HYEONGJUN YAH WAKE UPPPP” Eunsang screamed at the top of his lungs.

Yohan turned around from his Minhee’s mattress, whom his trying to wake up.

His eyes widened in terror upon seeing what Eunsang is doing.

Thanks to Eunsang’s shouting the whole class is now awake, but also at the same time, Hyeongjun woke up crying, clearly shocked by the loud voice by his ears. The rest of his classmates woke up immediately, sitting up, not knowing what just happen.

Yohan rushed to Eunsang and Hyeongjun’s side to calm the whole situation.

Eunsang was just sitting there clueless to what he just did, while trying to cover Hyeongjun’s mouth to stop him from crying. The panic-stricken teacher just took Hyeongjun and placed him on his lap before cradling him to soothe him.

It took Hyeongjun a few moments to stop himself from crying and at the end of his crying session, he was back asleep, snoring gently on Yohan’s chest. Yohan decided to allow the child to rest for a moment, and placed him back on his mattress.

All his other students were crowding around the 3 of them to see what’s going on with the situation.

“Alright, shall we all clean up and put back our blankets and pillows?”

All 15 of his students moved back towards their mattress to start folding their blankets. This was something that Yohan is ever so proud of. Ever since taking them at 4 years old the year before, he had trained them to fold their own blankets and placed back both blankets and pillows in their own belongings shelf. As much as it’s not a perfect fold, but he is proud that at 5 years old, most of his students are learning to be self-dependent thanks to his classroom management and beliefs.

Yohan saw Eunsang creeping away back to his mattress. He followed the said boy and sat down on his mattress before he can do anything else.

“Teacher Yohan, did I do a red alert?” Eunsang sat down beside Yohan, voice ever so soft, as he starts to realise what he did.

“No, you did not do a red Alert Eunsang, but maybe it is towards the Yellow alert?” Yohan replied back.

The guilt showed on Eunsang’s face as his bottom lips starts to quiver.

To avoid anymore crying in class, Yohan brought his face down to Eunsang level.

“Eunsang ah, next time, we use our soft, very soft baby voice to wake our friends up ok? Hyeongjun was a little scared because you were slightly loud.”

“You mean, can next time?”

Ah he was worried there won’t be a next time, not worried for his classmate.

Yohan chuckled a little, looking at the weird little boy in front of him. He nod his head signifying that there’ll be a next time.

With a smile, Eunsang stood up, giving Yohan a big hug and kisses on each of his cheeks.

Yohan stood up, allowing his student to clean up his sleeping area, and to assist anyone else who needs help. By the end of their cleaning up session Hyeongjun too have woken up, and starting to clean up,

After all the waking up hassle, their teatime and a short activity time, parents start to stream in to pick the children up one at a time. Those taking the transport home was sent out first. By the time the clock hits 7pm, his whole class was empty and he was already cleaning up the whole area.

Within minute, he grabbed his bag and belongings and waits for Seungwoo outside his classroom to walk out to the bus stop together.

Throughout their whole walking journey, Yohan told his colleague what happened just now. Seungwoo could only laugh at how ridiculous Eunsang was waking up his classmates.

“Yohan I swear, that student of yours is special. Like a whole new level of weird-ness in his body” Seungwoo told Yohan upon hearing the story.

Yohan took out his phone in the bus to text Wooseok that he’ll be ordering some pizza for dinner tonight and he can ask Seungyoun to come over also if he wants.

_Unknown Number_

_1 message received. _

The number showing on his phone screen was unknown and he was wondering if it was another spam message.

_Hey! Hangyul here! Surprise I guess? Hahahah_

Oh. He actually texted him. Oh my god.

Yohan was clueless. What the hell was he supposed to text back. Hi? Hey? Sup? Holy shit. Simply said, Yohan is gay panicking.

Yohan was not sure how long it took him to think of what to reply, because all he knew the bus reach his stop when he finally came up with an answer.

_Oh hi Hangyul. Yohan here I guess?_

Bloody Hell. I guess? He doesn’t even know his own name anymore. Stupid Kim Yohan why are you like this.

Stomping up the stairs to his shared apartment with Wooseok, only then did he realise he did not text Wooseok at all since just now. Yohan can only sigh and gives up on himself. Instead of texting he now resorts to calling Wooseok instead to get a faster answer.

“Yah seok-ah. I’m getting pizza tonight. You can ask Seungyoun to come over if you want.” Yohan immediately say even before Wooseok can say hello.

“Hi Wooseok, How’s your day? Can’t you even say that goodness. Fine, I’m with youn anyways so we’ll be home in 20 minutes or so. And please, don’t get anything with olives on it.” Woosoek said back, sarcastically teasing Yohan,

Once he ended the call, Yohan quickly placed orders for the pizza before heading to his room to freshen up before those 2 lovesick humans comes in and destroy his me time.

The last text message he sent out to Hangyul long forgotten, and he did not even notice the notifications coming in when he throws his phone on his bed.

_Hangyul (?)_

_2 message(s) received. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm supposed to update this weeks back but suddenly my social life was kind of hectic hahaahah! Ok, this chapter is back on Yohan perspective and it's pretty heavy on his worklife. I just wanted to share how it is working with smaller children, and yes, what Eunsang did was what my student actually did last year and up till now I just want to laugh thinking back about what she actually did. She seriously did scream in her friend's ear to wake her up. I swear. But upcoming chapter will hopefully(pray for my brain) be more Hangyul-Yohan centred! 
> 
> Tbh idk where this story is going, so just bear with me. 
> 
> LOVE YOU GUYS!


	6. Chapter 6

** _ Lee Hangyul _ **

_Oh hi Hangyul. Yohan here I guess?_

Oh my goodness. He’s cute. Even through text. Hangyul could not stand all this cuteness, he really wanted to squeal but, he couldn’t thanks to being in the bus. Maybe he should really get a bike so that he can reach home faster and have his own squealing session in the privacy of his own room.

_You guess? Did you forget your own name already?_

_Charmed by me much? Hahahaha!_

Hangyul tried his luck by subtly flirting with the other man. He was not the best at flirting but at least he hopes that a certain Kim Yohan would actually laugh at his joke and well, be attracted to him in one way or another.

The rest of the journey home was pretty quiet, Hangyul kind of expected for Yohan not to reply anything. He sort of figures out that Yohan will either reply him immediately and consecutively for a few short hours, or will take his own time to reply him which means that it might take several hours to get another reply.

Walking from the bus stop to his apartment was quite eventful as he bumped into his sister in law who has just fetched his little nephew from school. The little boy ran all the way to him and jumping on him, forcing Hangyul to lift him up and carrying him.

“Hangyul ah, you’re spoiling him too much. He’s big enough to walk on his own already,” his sister in law chided him.

Hangyul just laugh about it and fool around with his nephew, putting his thoughts on Yohan replies away at the back of his mind.

“Hyung, will it be alright for me to get a bike?” Hangyul broke the silence over dinner table.

He knew he did not have to ask permission from his brother to do anything, but it became a habit and Hangyul appreciates the advice and opinions from him. Especially since their parents lives far away, and going back home at times can be quite a hassle especially with his working life now coming in.

“Bike? Why not just get a car? Won’t it be easier?”

“Car? But hyung the upkeep for a car is more expensive plus you know how bad I am at parking car. I can barely park straight at times. And remember the last time I borrowed your car? What happen to the bumper? It got dented while I was trying to park. And it’s not even parallel parking!”

His brother just chuckled, remembering the incident. It was just a few years back, and since then Hangyul rarely ever drive his car or anyone else because he just did not want to park the car.

“Ok, if you’re more comfortable with a bike, just get it. But if you ever need you to fetch my son, you know right, you can’t ride your bike to fetch him.”

“Yes Hyung, I’ll remember that. We will always take a bus ok, my baby!” Hangyul look over to his nephew by his side and squish his nephew face, making his cheeks squash together.

“Uncle please! Stop. I don’t like it.” His nephew said with a straight face.

The whole table laugh looking at the antics of the two of them.

“Yah, where did you learn to say stop to me. I’m your uncle.”

“Yes, and I say stop, so you must stop. My teacher says so.”

“Is that so? Then I must meet your teacher and tell her that as an uncle I can pinch my little baby cheeks at any time I want”

His nephew just eyes him from the side and ignores him to continue eating.

He spent a few hours after dinner, just playing around with his nephew, entertaining and watching movies with him, just to put the thought of messages from Yohan aside. He does not want to come off as needy. As much as Hangyul is pretty much into Yohan already.

_Hah, nice joke there. _

_So what’s your plan tonight?_

Hangyul went to check his phone once he put down his nephew to sleep and saw that Yohan replies to his messages.

_9.21pm_

Ah it took him more than 4 hours to reply back.

_Tonight? I’m babysitting my nephew since his parents went out on a date. _

_Hahah, funny how the married couple in this house have a better social dating life than me. _

Hangyul chuckled to himself while he was typing his reply back to Yohan. To be honest, he did not expect a reply around this timing. Maybe later into the night, but Hangyul was really elated.

_2 message(s) received_

The reply was instaneous and Hangyul quickly grab the phone that was lying on the sofa. He was about to catch up on Netflix, well guess that plan is long gone now.

_Babysitting? That’s so sweet. _

_Tbh how did you even find the energy to babysit after a whole day of working?_

_I’m long gone. _

“Sweet? He calls me sweet? Oh I’m in love” Hangyul whisper-screamed to himself.

_Sweet? Hahahah no. I’m just too used to taking care of him. Plus he’s cute. _

_And he’s asleep, so there’s nothing tiring about taking care of my nephew right now hahaha_

Sitting cross legged on the sofa with his phone in his hand, Hangyul prayed for this conversation to last the whole night, better than last night.

_Lol, so you’re basically doing nothing_

_ Hahah yes, I’m doing nothing. How about you?_

_Me? I’m just savouring the fact that I’m all alone at home, _

_and being able to catch up on my shows with no housemate currently. _

_ No housemate? Is your housemate not home yet or what? _

_ Oh what shows are you planning to watch? Interesting. _

_ I’m about to watch some shows on Netflix but I have no idea what to watch_

_I’m rewatching Grimm. Have you watched that?_

_He was supposed to sleepover at his boyfriend’s today. _

_But I forgot and asked them to come over for dinner_

_and they left me right after dinner. _

_ Omg poor you. So you got ditched. Hahahah ok I’m sorry_

_ Was just kidding about that_

_ Grimm? Oh I’ve never watched that. _

_ Is it any good?_

_Good? You’re missing out on one of the best shows ever_

_Go and watch it now. I’m starting back from season 1. _

_Too used to getting ditched by that idiot. _

_ Lol can’t believe you call your housemate an idiot _

_ For having a boyfriend hahahah_

_ Ok hang on, let me search for it on Netflix. _

_Hah, it’s ok. He’s my best friend too. _

_We knew each other since our school years. _

_Yes GO LOOK FOR IT. _

_ Found it! _

_ Shall we watch it together?_

_Since you’re the expert, you can tell me what’s going on when I’m lost. _

_Ah your best friend. Nice to be living with your best friend. _

_I’m still living with my brother and his family hahahh_

_It is nice, but he’s an idiot. _

_Don’t tell him that though. _

_OMG YES. Let’s start now!_

Hangyul clicked the play button and the first episode of Grimm was playing. As he was watching the episode, the messages between the two of them go back and forth with Hangyul asking questions about the characters and the storyline. Yohan was ever so ready to reply back to him.

The next thing he knows, it was midnight, and they were just started episode 3 when his brother got home.

“Hangyul ah, you’re not asleep yet?” his brother asked him, just curious since Hangyul tends to camp on his bed on Friday nights when he have no plans.

“Ah, no hyung, I started this new show and it seems interesting. I kept the volume down, no worries. Your son did not wake up at all”

“Nah, I’m not worried for him. He can sleep through a whole storm. Enjoy your show and try not to sleep too late”

The moment his brother and sister in law went in their room, he focuses his attention back on the show. It is interesting. How Nick is the Grimm and he can see all of these creatures and the creatures itself. Plus the storyline is consistent. Ah, now he knows why Yohan rewatches this show.

Talking about Yohan, Hangyul forgot to reply to his last message when his brother came home just now.

_ Ah, sorry for the late reply. My brother just got home that’s why. _

_But yes, episode 2 was good. But fuck, Aunt Marie died, but thank god for Monroe! At least he can help Nick right?_

_Omg you’re so invested now!_

_I’m glad I turned you into a fan_

_Yes! Continue to ep 3?_

_ Is that even a question now?_

_ Let’s go!_

Hangyul was not sure how long they’ve been texting each other. But the next thing he knows, it was 3.30am in the morning, and Yohan have not replied him in the last 10 mins. It’s safe to assume that Yohan fell asleep in the middle of their Grimm marathon.

Switching off the tv, he took his phone, off the fan in the living room before heading to bed.

_Ep 6 was crazy. But love the 3 little pigs reference. _

_ Saw the trailer for ep 7 and omg a wild blutbad???_

_ I guess you fell asleep(?)_

_ Good night, have a good rest and sweet dreams _ _😊_

With the last message, Hangyul pulls up his blanket and went to sleep himself.

** _ Kim Yohan _ **

Yohan had no idea what made him agreed to watching Grimm with Hangyul. Well sort of watching together. His plan for tonight was to actually have the Grimm or even CSI marathon with Wooseok but when he came back for dinner, he told Yohan that he was going to sleepover at Seungyoun’s.

“Shit, Seok I’m sorry. I totally forgot about your text from the afternoon. You could have reminded me when I asked you about the pizza”

“Yoh, it’s ok. I mean, the more the merrier for pizza. Plus we got free pizza using Younie’s money. Right babe?! Thanks for the treat!” Wooseok laugh, while making and sending flying kisses in the air to his boyfriend who was sitting on the sofa.

After 2 hours plus of eating pizza and basically talking about their day, Wooseok went to pick up his overnight bag and left with Seungyoun.

And now at midnight, he realises he’s at episode 3 of Grimm season 1, and have been texting back and forth with Hangyul since the other 2 lovebirds left.

It’s interesting how messaging Hangyul does not seem like a distraction when he really hates it when he’s watching a show or a movie and people texts him.

They even made comparison on their opinions on the episode, plus it’s cute how Hangyul asked about the characters and storyline.

He even googles about the show and asked Yohan whether certain things about the show was correct. To be honest, Yohan’s heart flutters slightly with just this gesture.

Taking a break from texting Hangyul, he clicked on the other man contact details.

_Hangyul _ _😊_

There better.

The sun pouring into his room, woke him up. Groggily, Yohan searches for his phone to look at the time.

_10.47am_

_4 new message(s) received. _

Oh, he forgot to tell Hangyul he was heading to bed. He remembered just switching off the small tv in his room and just dropping his head on the pillow. Oh shit.

_Ep 6 was crazy. But love the 3 little pigs reference. _

_ Saw the trailer for ep 7 and omg a wild blutbad???_

_ I guess you fell asleep(?)_

_ Good night, have a good rest and sweet dreams _ _😊_

Shit why is he so sweet for? First was the babysitting part. And now he even said goodnight and did not even sound agitated that Yohan did not reply last night.

He’s perfect.

Yohan stop himself from thinking of any other adjectives to describe Hangyul. No way in hell is he going to fall for him too fast.

_Ah, good morning(?) I guess_

_Shit sorry did not tell you I was falling asleep. _

_Hope you had a good sleep too!_

Leaving his bed with a smile, he grabbed his towel and off to shower before starting his wonderful weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back. After a whole month. Yes, I know I'm a shit writer.   
Basically after the while thing that happened, I had a very dark week. I just switch myself off and went on a whole hiatus even on my twt account. It took me a few days to eventually get better and tell myself this is not over. WE WILL GET OUR BOYS BACK. So here I am, 3 weeks later, with this AU still. I will not end this AU until i reach the ending. We must have hope, thus this chapter will be longer than usual. 
> 
> Changed my writing style a bit, mostly it's the text part. So to make it easier for y'all to read also
> 
> Do comment and give me Kudos! Feedbacks are welcome too! :)


	7. Chapter 7

“Uncle uncle uncle uncle uncle uncle!”

Hangyul really want to bury himself underneath his duvet. His sleepiness has yet to wear off and there goes his nephew bouncing on his bed, shouting and screaming his head off.

“Ya! Stop it!” Hangyul threw his cover off and sat up straight.

He did not mean for his tone to sound angry nor was he actually angry with his nephew. Looking at the little one sitting by his side now having a full-on pout and teary eyes switch the guilt in him.

Hangyul quickly take the little boy and give him a big hug.

“Hey, its ok, don’t cry. I did not mean it. See Uncle is awake now, thank you baby!”

“I am not a baby. And I don’t cry. My teacher say big boys don’t cry.”

Hangyul chuckled listening to what his nephew was saying. At times, he wonders too, what’s going on in his little nephew head. He was sulking just a while ago, and now he’s being a sass.

“Ah your teacher again? I must really meet this teacher of yours and ask her what exactly is she teaching my little baby here.

Glaring at Hangyul, his little nephew wiggled out of his grasp and jump down from his bed and ran off.

“Oh uncle! Your handphone kept on going bzzt bzzt so I placed it in the fridge,” the cheeky boy said it so nonchalantly and skipped out of the room to god knows where.

“FRIDGE! WHAT EVEN. HYUNG YOUR CHILD IS NOT SANE” Hangyul shouted towards the bedroom door, knowing fully well the whole family is outside in the living room.

Now he has no choice but to get out of the comfy bed to retrieve his phone from the fridge. The fridge. Fumbling about with his covers and pillow, he finally step down from the bed and walked out of the room. Before exiting, he saw the clock on the wall. 12.30 in the afternoon. Wow he slept for that long. He even missed out on his usual weekend gym routine. Wow.

Opening the fridge door, he saw his phone on the bottom shelf of the fridge, next to all the banana milk and snacks.

“Hyung, I’m serious. I think you need to change his school. I mean where do you think he learnt all this putting phone in the fridge and everything”

His brother just looked at him weirdly and laugh it off. Hangyul just grabbed his phone, unlocking it to check that it’s working all fine or not. Luckily for him, maybe his phone haven’t been in the fridge for that long and it does not feel that cold either.

Unlocking his phone, he saw a few social media notifications from his friends but that one notification that made his smile wider and his heart skip a beat.

Yohannie 😊

_3 new messages_

Yohannie 😊

_Ah, good morning(?) I guess_

_Shit sorry did not tell you I was falling asleep. _

_Hope you had a good sleep too!_

Hangyul open the messages and reading it made his heart blooms even more. If there’s any word to describe him right now is that he is whipped. Thoroughly whipped. Hangyul have always been a sucker for love at first sight romance, and he really prays that this will come true between him and Yohan.

_Ah I guess you just woke up too? _

_Yup totally had a good sleep. How about you?_

_So what’s the plan for the day?_

Hangyul quickly blast off his replies before putting his phone back in his room and head off to clean himself.

The plan for the weekend was to bring his nephew out for a little shopping trip since it has been quite some time since he spent time with that little tyke, but looking at the time now, it’s almost his naptime and he’s unsure if his brother and sister-in-law will even allow him to bring the small boy out.

“Hyung, I know it’s almost his naptime, but can I bring that little monster out? Just for a short shopping and snack out” he ask his brother who was playing with his son.

“Shopping? Ya Hangyul you need to stop spoiling him. Look at the amount of clothes and toys he has.” His brother replied back to him.

His little nephew heard the word going out and straightaway look at his father with the pleading eyes and his little pout. He knows that those action can help him plead his way to go out with his uncle. Despite being only 5 years old, he definitely know the ways to make others heart go soft for him.

“Appa, please. Me go out with uncle please appa. I promise I’ll be good. Pleaseeeee”, the little one plead his way through, pouring in some cuteness to his tonne of voice and having his chubby hand tucked under each cheeks.

“Fine, but no more toys understand. You can just see, and no asking for anything from uncle understand?”

The small boy just nod his head happily and ran off to find his mother to help him dressed up before he head outside with his uncle.

Hangyul just laughed looking at that small nephew of his. He packed up the things he need. Bringing his nephew out means he have to bring out his backpack too to store his necessary items, just in case any incidents were to happen. Extra set of clothes, snackpack, water bottle, a few toys and a book just in case.

_Bzzzt bzzzzt_

Vibrations can be heard from the back of his pocket.

Looking at the notifications on the screen, he immediately unlocked his phone and click on the message.

Yohannie 😊

_Great sleep too. _

_Today? Well the plan is to head out to find some materials for work. _

_But for a short while. You?_

The smile on Hangyul’s face did not falter as he typed his reply away.

_Ah same! I’m heading out with my nephew in a while. _

_It’s been quite some time since I spend time with him. _

Yohannie 😊

_Nice. Ah so you’ll be busy._

_Talk later then?_

_Nah, it’s fine. If you want to text me just do so!_

_I won’t mind. At most I’ll just reply late._

_Have fun shopping later!_

Yohannie 😊

_Ah ok_

_Shopping? As much as I love to, I better not._

_Hah why?_

_Do you spend a lot?_

_Oh a shopping addict? :O_

Focusing back his attention on packing the bag in front of him, he stashed back the phone at his back pocket. As much as he’s all single(well, finger-crossed, he won’t be single for long), and he have no child, but Hangyul pretty much brought his nephew up, and his child-rearing skills are quite good according to his sister-in-law.

Half an hour has passed and the both of them are finally out of the house. Hangyul decided to bring his nephew out to one of the bigger malls, as there’s more toys and kid’s clothing shop. Plus there’s the new Korean BBQ restaurant he’s been dying to try. And bringing a 5 year old who likes to eat out to a buffet is a plus point as children below 6 years old eat for free.

The whole trip, from taking the bus to the subway was eventful. With the small one next to him talking away non-stop. Getting intrigue by little stuff, having strangers cooing at him, and best of all, strangers complimenting Hangyul for being such a great parent although he looks young. Hangyul did not refute and just smile away. Not like he’ll see any of the strangers anymore.

Holding the small one by his hand, they walk into the huge mall. The small boy’s eyes immediately lit up. Hangyul took out his phone from the back pocket, wanting to capture a picture of his little nephew. His gallery is practicalled filled with this wide smile boy’s face, from when he was a day old till now.

Letting go of his hand for awhile, Hangyul called him to turn back and the boy gave Hangyul his biggest smile with his hands cupping his cheeks.

He then pull Hangyul towards the nearest toy shop just when Hangyul was about to reply to a text.

The text long forgotten as he placed his phone back at the back of his pocket as he followed the boy into the toy shop.

Yohannie 😊

_Do I look like one?_

_Honestly I don’t buy much. But my best friend calls me the same too._

_I mean it helps to relief my stress. _

** _ Kim Yohan _ **

Yohan have promised to meet Seungwoo at the art supply store in the late afternoon. Both having to buy some supplies for their class. Even if that means using their own money. Whatever supplies the school have, the quality at times, Yohan don’t even want to speak of it.

Looking at his watch, he already knew he’s a good 10 mins late. Honestly, what’s new.

“Yah, must you be late all the time?” Seungwoo chided him the moment he stand in front of the older one.

“Sorry Woo hyung. I mean I overslept slightly and you know how the bus takes forever to come.”Yohan made up excuses.

Technically it’s not a whole lie, but he got caught up texting with Hangyul that he actually went out of the house late.

Going around the whole art supply store, both of their baskets are almost filled to the brim. Big bottles of paint, brushes, construction papers, crepe paper and more. Yohan can already feel the pinch in his wallet, but he don’t quite mind.

It just meant that this month, he won’t be spending anything on himself and luckily for him, payday is next week and the shoes he was eye-ing on are still on sale.

After a good 1 hour or so, and close to $200 spend just on art supplies for his class, both of them decided to head out and grab some late lunch.

“Hyung, where do you want to eat? All the food choices are up at the 3rd and 4th floor. And then there’s the food court at the 5th floor. So how?”

“There’s this new bbq place, at the 3rd floor I think? But not too sure about the crowd. Ah, let’s just go to the food court. More choices there for us.” Seungwoo replied, contemplating for moment.

They gladly walk towards the elevator and to go up all the way to the 5th floor. Just as the were about to turn into the elevator corridor, Yohan pulled Seungwoo to the back and towards the escalators instead which was at the other end of the mall.

“Ya! Don’t tell me we need to take the escalator up. Nothing was wrong with the elevator for god sake Kim Yohan!”Seungwoo exasperatedly half screamed at Yohan.

“Sorry Hyung, but I saw my student and his parent, I think. No way in hell am I going to take the same elevator. Come on, you know I hate to bump into my students outside. “

Seungwoo just sigh and gave up.

“Fine, but who did you see? Which student? I know some student you don’t mind seeing? Is it Minhee?”

“Nope, if it’s Minhee I’ll ran away. You know how the mum likes to talk a lot. I think it was Eunsang, I mean the man doesn’t look like his father, but I only saw the back. And you know hyung how Eunsang talks a lot. I don’t need that headache today”, Yohan replied back.

Hearing all this from Yohan, Seungwoo just laugh, as both of them make their way up to the food court.

** _ Lee Hangyul _ **

“Uncle uncle uncle!”

Hangyul tore his eyes from his phone and look down at the boy on his left. He made sure he pressed send on the reply before being dragged away.

“I think I saw teacher. I saw my teacher. Let’s go!” he started to pull Hangul hand and towards the main area of the mall again.

Hangyul was confused and wanted to stop the little on in front of him, but he looks too excited and he did not have the heart to stop him. They walked a few steps away from the elevator and then his nephew started to look left and right before drooping his shoulders down.

“ No teacher all gone. I want to let you meet teacher” he half whispered , with a full on pout on his mouth.

Hangyul bend down, scooping the boy into his arms before lifting him up.

“There there, it’s ok. Maybe teacher needs to go somewhere? We see teacher in school ok when I pick you up? Now how about going to eat some meat? Shall we?”

Hearing the word meat, he instantly perks up and remove the pout from his lips and have a whole wide smile instead.

Hangyul carried the boy back to the elevator area and head up towards the bbq restaurant.

Just as they arrived at the bbq restaurant, his back pocket vibrated.

Hangyul settled his nephew into his booster seat first, ensuring that he’s away from the grill area before taking out his phone.

Clicking on the notification, knowing his messages got replied quite instantly made his heart fluttered.

_See I knew you were a shopping addict. _

_So what else are you getting today apart from work things?_

_I literally just spend a good amount on my nephew and we’ve only been in the mall for an hour or so. _

Yohannie 😊

_Great. Now I’m a shopping addict also to you. Fine fine. _

_What else? Nothing else. I have 2 big bags of art supplies and I’m almost out of budget. _

_Luckily I still have money for lunch. _

_Wait you can’t claim back money for all those?_

_I’m gonna call you Shopaholic Yohan from on, it had a nice ring to it doesn’t it?_

_Lunch? Same I’m getting lunch too. And for once I’m glad this little tyke is below 6 so he’s eating for free at the bbq restaurant. _

Yohannie 😊

_Bloody hell. Whatever. _

_Hah, nice bbq. We wanted to go there but I’m quite choosy so in the end we went to the food court._

We? Did Hangyul read wrongly? Oh is he with someone. Oh. And _bloody hell_ oh seems like he have quite a tongue there.

“Uncle HURRY I’m hungry.”

He just side eyed the little one before blasting off his reply and head off towards the cooked food section to give the little monster his food first.

_Oh wow. But the name is safely keyed in my contact list now hahaha_

_So what are you getting then? I’m being a slave to this monster, grilling his meat away. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK. After 4 whole months hahahaha. Sorry! I finally enrolled back to school so juggling both work and school are crazy and I need to find my momentum back. Honesly this chapter have been in the drafts since Feb and I've been tweaking it here and there. So there's clue here and there, like can y'all spot who's the nephew now? Will yohangyul somehow meet up with each other?HEHEHEHH
> 
> And because I finally update, I made this chapter EXTRA LONG. ENJOY GUYS!  
Comments and Feedbacks are welcome :)
> 
> And have you guys seen the X1 crumbs that's everywhere these days. I'm just feeling oh so emotional right now. AND YOHANGYUL AND SEUNGSEOK CRUMBS TOO. OMG. 
> 
> Btw SUPPORT H&D SUPPORT CRAVITY SUPPORT URI WOOSEOKIE URIE CHO WOODZ NIM !

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Omg it's my first time writing a m/m pairing and I want to kill myself hahahah. So I lvoe 99z to bits and had to write this fluff piece.  
The concept of teacher yohan and maknae line being students are just too cute! And this story is base on what actually happen to me as a preschool teacher and yes my kids are crackheads I swear. Most of the conversation that maknae line is saying to Yohan are exactly what my 5 year old students say to me hahaha  
Hope all of you enjoy it!  
Do follow me on twitter @yohanbubz


End file.
